


Let me sleep

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, sleeping, tired aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on my long one so that's why these short fics keep popping into my head.

"Ouch, bloody hell! Get your fucking cold feet away from me" Aaron screamed out into the dark as he felt Robert's feet press to his calves. 

"You made a promise once that you'd always warm me" Robert argued behind him. 

"You say alot of stupid things when you're in love" Aaron muttered but couldn't help smiling to himself, fond memories of a cold winter night and promises of a better future sweeping through his mind. 

Robert scooted closer, pressing his nose to his nape for a few seconds before shifting position. Unlike Aaron, he could never be still when they were about to sleep. He needed to move around and make a little nest for himself, which often included laying pressed against Aaron so he could heat his cold body. 

It was his desk job that made him cold, Aaron had noted a few years ago, never got his blood pumping enough. Unlike him, who was always running hot, working with your body would do that, and could sleep with a window open when the degrees were well bellow zero. 

"Why can't you ever be still" Aaron cried. Every fucking night. When the lights were out all he wanted to do was sleep but for Robert it seemed to wake him up. He was all over the place. Behind him, on top of him, under the cover on his belly or legs, and the more he moved about the grumpier Aaron got. More than a few rows had started this way. He should be used by it by now, having shared a bed well over 1000 nights but some nights were worse than others and this was one of them as Robert's body was currently half on top on him, face burried in his chest. 

"I'm not done yet" he mumbled and stuck a hand under Aaron's boxers, kneading his hip bone. "Why can't you ever sleep naked, it's much more cozy that way".

"Because otherwise you'd be too tempted" Aaron teased and pushed Robert's chilly hand away which caused Robert to wrap both arms around him, making one of them dig into his back really uncomfortably. "Rob" he fake cried.   
Usually, he never minded cuddling, but just not when they were going to sleep. 

He'd just gotten Robert's hand away when he felt his boyfriend starting to slowly dry hump him. "For fuck sake Rob! Not now! Why aren't you tired?! Please just let me sleeeep!"

Robert just responded by mumbling something into Aaron's neck and pressed himself even closer to him, if that was even possible. 

That position was pretty nice though, and warm and soft, Aaron thought. This he could deal with. "See, if you just lay still like this, I can cuddle you back"

It didn't last long though as Robert grabbed Aaron's arm and somehow managed to turn them both onto their sides so Aaron was now laying behind Robert, spooning him. 

"I hate being the big spoon" Aaron complained into Robert's back. At least it seemed like Robert had finally settled as shortly after he could hear him snoozing. And that sound washed all of his irritation away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Stulot on Tumblr too. Come say hi!


End file.
